La déclaration
by Emmatheancien
Summary: Emma se rend compte des sentiments qu’elle éprouve pour Shalimar et lui en parle, cette dernière en est troublée…


La déclaration

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Tribune Co, je ne fais pas d'argent avec mes fics.

**Résumé :** Emma se rend compte des sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour Shalimar et lui en parle, cette dernière en est troublée…

**Genre :** Slash (relation entre 2 personnes du même sexe)

**Note de l'auteur :** Si vous n'aimez pas les fics traitant de l'homosexualité passez votre chemin.

Emma : Eh bien, voilà je suis amoureuse de toi.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'Emma s'entraînait devant son miroir et elle ne trouvait toujours pas de moyen pour avouer à son amie son secret. D'autant plus que Shalimar ne devait pas avoir ce genre de sentiments à son égard. Finalement, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et plongea dans ses pensées. Elle se mit alors à rêvasser sur Shalimar …lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte ce qui surpris Emma qui tomba de son lit.

Emma(se relevant et s'époussetant) : Oui, entrez !

La porte s'entrouvrit et Emma put apercevoir la tête de Shalimar. Son visage s'empourpra.

Shalimar(souriant) : Salut, comment ça va ?  
Emma : Heu…ça va. Et toi ?  
Shalimar(entrant) : ça va, je me disais qu'on pourrait aller faire un petit tour en extérieur toutes les deux.  
Emma : Je…je ne sais pas, je suis un peu fatiguée…

Shalimar, intriguée, se rapprocha de son amie ce qui fit rougir encore plus Emma qui affichait déjà une belle couleur rouge.

Shalimar : Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air ? Tu as l'air fiévreuse.

La féline se rapprocha d'Emma et posa sa main sur son front. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient si proches qu'Emma eut du mal à ne pas poser ses yeux sur le corps de Shalimar. Prise dans son élan elle embrassa Shalimar et se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle se recula.

Emma(gênée) : Je…je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je…excuse moi, je suis désolée…  
Shalimar(surprise) : Eh bien, ce…ça a le mérite d'être clair. Je…je vais dans ma chambre, je…j'ai des trucs à faire.

Emma acquiesça et Shalimar sortit de sa chambre. Emma se dirigea vers la douche et pris une douche froide. « Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de faire ça, maintenant Shalimar ne voudras plus me parler…et si elle en parlait aux autres ? Je suis une idiote ! »

Pendant ce temps-là dans la chambre de Shalimar  
Shalimar entra dans sa chambre, ferma la porte. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bains, se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et se regarda dans son miroir « Emma m'a embrassé, ça veut dire que…qu'est ce que je vais faire, il faut peut-être que j'aille lui parler ? Oui, mais pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'elle n'est qu'une amie ? Non, en réalité elle est plus que cela, elle est…la personne que j'aime » Cette révélation fut un choc pour elle, les femmes ne l'avaient jamais attirée jusque là, alors pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi Emma ? Elle sortit de la salle de bain et elle s'asseya sur son lit. Elle restât un petit moment comme ça, puis elle se leva et décida d'aller parler à Emma.

Chambre d'Emma  
Quand Emma eu fini de prendre sa douche elle se changea puis pris une valise au-dessus de son armoire et commença à faire ses bagages lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Emma(ne se retournant pas) : Ecoutes Shal, je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du, je vais m'en all…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car, Shalimar attrapa son bras. Emma se retourna et Shalimar l'embrassa passionnément. Bien que surprise, Emma posa ses mains sur la taille de Shalimar et continua à l'embrasser. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Emma s'affaissa sur son lit, pendant que Shalimar jetait un coup d'œil dans la pièce.

Shalimar(voyant les bagages d'Emma) : Tu t'en vas ?  
Emma : Oui, enfin non. En fait j'en sais rien. Je…je pensais que tu ne m'aimais pas alors, je me suis dit que je ferais mieux de partir.(une larme roula sur sa joue)  
Shalimar(s'asseyant à côté d'elle) : Tu n'as plus de raison de partir maintenant…maintenant que je t'aime.

Emma se tourna vers Shalimar qui enleva la larme qui atteignait le menton d'Emma, puis elle approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa tendrement.

FIN


End file.
